


Humbug

by Saurus1994



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurus1994/pseuds/Saurus1994
Summary: Snow in the air means Christmas shopping, and the thought of it stresses James out!Inspired by the song 'Humbug' by Owl City.  James x Erin, snowy fluff to warm your hearts.
Relationships: James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Humbug

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly Christmas fic featuring James and Erin. Not connected to my other stories! 
> 
> Inspired by the cute Christmas song 'Humbug' by Owl City - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zblhY65gPOk&list=LLIDSVum48dgdbtHHxKI0dBw&index=33
> 
> Enjoy!

James opened his curtains on a cold December morning. The sight he we was met with made him sigh.

Snow.

The first few flakes has started to settle on the street, blanketing Derry in white. James wasn’t normally one to hate snow, but this year it made him nearly burst into tears. Snow in the air meant Christmas was just around the corner, which in turn meant Christmas shopping. In the past he hadn’t needed to shop for presents for his friends; they didn’t have the money to, so they opted instead to all chip in for a big bag of sweets from Dennis’ shop on Christmas Eve and forego the typical present finding stress. But this year was different.

James and Erin had been dating since the summer, a surprise to both themselves and everyone around them. Somehow, they’d manage to keep their relationship going, if not for the occasional rude remark from Michelle. They spent time alone on dates, going to the cinema or a walk in the park. In the run up to December, Erin had talked more and more about Christmas. She loved Christmas time, and was adamant on her and James exchanging gifts as boyfriend and girlfriend.James had agreed, excited at the prospect of buying something nice for her.

That had been over a month ago; it was now the 20th December, and James had only five days to find the perfect Christmas gift. He’d wandered the stores of Derry that weekend with the little money he had from doing odd jobs for his family. He ventured into numerous shops, spending ages contemplating what to buy.

He had thought about a scarf.

 _‘Would she like this yellow one?’_ James held the scarf in his hand ‘ _Or does she already own too many scarves_?’

He found a cute backpack.

 _‘I could get her a backpack and….something to carry?’_ No, that wouldn’t cut it.

After an hour of searching, James was despondent. Finding the perfect Christmas gift was way too much pressure! He wanted it to be just right.

Heading downstairs for breakfast, he met Michelle in the kitchen; maybe she could be of help. He regaled his shopping woes.

"What about a gift card?” Michelle suggested

“That’s so generic!” James rolled his eyes

“God, I’m just trying to help!” Michelle shouted back

“Sorry, I’m just stressing” James grabbed his hair with his hands

“How about something practical?” His Aunt Derdire chipped in from the living room, listening in on their conversation “Women like things they can make use of”

“What…like a bicycle?” James replied

Michelle laughed “Christ you are a desperate sight, what on earth does Erin see in you!”

“Fuck off Michelle” James got out of his seat and headed upstairs.

“Oi, where you off to!” Michelle called after him

“Gonna go jump out the window” He said dryly

“What an idiot” Michelle whispered to herself.

James went back to bed, closing his eyes. He was overthinking this too much, he knew it. But Erin was his first girlfriend, and he wanted to give her the best Christmas. Sure he could get her some books, a scarf, a cute bag - but it was just _stuff._

He had an idea.

**Christmas Day**

Erin and Orla were sat around the Christmas tree with their family, unwrapping presents from one another. Erin was made up; she’d got the CD player she asked for and a new hairdryer. Orla was setting up her chocolate fountain for later. There was a knock on the door.

“That’ll be the others” Erin stood up to let James, Michelle and Clare in. They’d organised to meet at Erin’s in the afternoon, whilst their families cooked Christmas dinner. Erin was excited to give James her gift to him; a Doctor Who novel.

Erin opened the door to find Michelle, who sighed.

“Before you say anything, I had NOTHING to do with this” Erin was confused, until she looked behind Michelle.

James was wrapped head to toe in wrapping paper. He waddled in after Michelle, only his face was visible.

“What in the world?!” Erin couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cry.

“Happy Christmas Erin!” James smiled

The commotion Michelle had made entering the house stirred the adults, who came to see the sight for themselves.

“Is this what the English do at Christmas?” Aunt Sarah whispered to Mary.

“No fecking clue” Mary was also confused

“James, are you going to explain yourself?” Erin was a bit embarrassed for him

“So I was stressing out about what to get you for Christmas” he began “Then I realised the best thing I can give you… is my heart, because I care about you, Erin”

“So, you’re giving me…you?” Erin wanted to make sure she understood

“…..Yes…I hope it’ll do” James smiled sincerely

“Oh, that’s actually quite sweet”

“I’m gonna boke!” Came reactions from the onlookers

“Could we have some privacy, please?” Erin turned to her family, who kindly made their way back into the kitchen. She looked back at James.

“You are a dose” she chucked at the sight of him

“But, a cute one, right?” James grinned

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Aye, you’re alright”

James turned red, his heart beating fast.

“Could you help me out of this please, I want to give you a proper hug”

“How did you do it in the first place?” Erin started ripping pieces off him

“Michelle helped, she wasn’t thrilled but I think she enjoyed the idea of rendering me useless”

“Well she’s done a good job of it!”

Once James was freed, they joined the rest of the gang in the living room to play games and watch TV. The snow had lasted until Christmas Day, making the moment all the more magical. That being said, James had decided he hated shopping. He’d have to start earlier next year.


End file.
